


Is This Real?

by TeenQueen270



Category: Lovestruck Voltage (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24004759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenQueen270/pseuds/TeenQueen270
Summary: LI: TK YoonMC: VanessaTK finds out that he is going to be a dad!
Relationships: TK Yoon/MC
Kudos: 1





	Is This Real?

The sunset was gorgeous.

Vanessa and TK sat out on the porch of their house to watch the sunset every night. It was impossible not to, the view was breath taking. It was just their typical nightly routine, nothing special.

Except that tonight was very, very special.

"Hey. Can you show me those pictures that you took earlier?" Vanessa asked TK suddenly.

He started scrolling through the pictures he had taken earlier that afternoon of some birds he had seen around. He explained the way they acted to having him so close. Vanessa always loved the way he talked so animatedly, especially when it came to his photography.

When he got to the last picture he had taken of the birds, the numbers on the screen said that he reached the 249th picture of 250. 

"Looks like you forgot the last one", she stated innocently. She was biting her lip, trying to hide a smile so she wouldnt give herself away.

TK frowned. "That's weird, I don't remember taking another one."

He pushed the arrow button to see the next photo and what he saw made his heart speed up and a gasp slip from his mouth. He turned to face her sharply, a look of wonder, awe, hope, and wariness in his eyes.

There, staring back at him from the small camera screen, was a picture of a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

"Is this real?" He asked her softly, voice no louder than a whisper. He was afraid to know the answer, too afraid that this was a dream or a prank. But no. Vanessa wouldn't joke about something like this. Not when they had been trying to get this very result for so long. 

Vanessa understood his unease. They had known when they got married that they wanted a family. They had also known that it wouldn't be easy trying to get pregnant, but it had taken longer than either of them would have liked. 

But it was happening now and Vanessa wanted him to know that he could be happy and excited because this was real. It was very real.

"Yes, TK. It's real. I'm pregnant!" 

A huge smile broke out on his handsome face. His eyes lit up with so much emotion, she could see the sheen of tears gathered there. He set his camera down and then scooped her up in to his arms, whooping loudly and laughing.

She laughed with him, soaking up the joyous atmosphere of the otherwise silent night. 

He froze all of a sudden, setting her down on her feet gingerly. His touch became feather light, almost as if he was afraid she would break he applied too much pressure. Vanessa was having none of that.

"I'm not going to break, TK. You can hold me."

He looked at her with so much love in his gaze that it left her breathless.

"You're carrying our baby. You are the most precious thing in the world to me right now", he whispered against her lips as he leaned down for a kiss.

Now, how was she supposed to respond to that? Damn him and his stupid charm.

"Thank you", he said to her.

She smiled and held his face between her hands. 

"It was team effort." He barked a short laugh while she giggled. 

"I love you, Vanessa", he put his hand lightly on her stomach, stroking show circles. "And I love you too, baby. So much."

Vanessa put her hand atop his, and they just stood there. The sun had set a while ago, but neither of them paid the hour much mind. They were too wrapped up in their own little bubble to care.

And it was perfect.


End file.
